


To Catch a Thief

by sciencemyfiction



Series: Vanilla Kotetsu and Kinky Barnaby: the series! [1]
Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, M/M, barnaby has thought about this a lot, but they're affectionate and willing to try, kotetsu is pretty vanilla, old fill from the anonmeme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-14
Updated: 2011-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencemyfiction/pseuds/sciencemyfiction
Summary: Barnaby has always been interested in kink; bondage in particular appeals to him. But when the opportunity arises to try his kink out with a partner who matters more than a one-night-stand to him, he finds it's a little more difficult to do that he'd originally thought it would be. Luckily, Kotetsu is willing to try anything at least once...
Relationships: Barnaby "Bunny" Brooks Jr./Kaburagi T. Kotetsu
Series: Vanilla Kotetsu and Kinky Barnaby: the series! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186817





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for a prompt on the anonmeme from ages ago: 
> 
> Vanilla!Kotetsu/Kinky!Barnaby:  
> So Kotetsu and Barnaby are finally together, everything's happy and going great...until the first time they try to have sex, and it turns out Barnaby's about as kinky as you can get, whereas Kotetsu is 100% just-the-basics. Cue Kotetsu trying really hard to please Barnaby but having no idea how to do so and kind of freaking out about the whole thing. ("Oh god, is this hurting you?" "THAT'S KIND OF THE POINT" etc.) Hilarious, smutty awkwardness ensues.

Rope creaking had, from an early age, drawn Barnaby's attention.   
  
Even when he hadn't known what it was he was feeling, or what it was that that feeling was called, he'd been drawn to things that fit into the purview of bondage play. As a child, he'd enjoyed playing the robber whenever children in the orphanage wanted to play cops and robbers. Not only had this made him wildly popular, since few children enjoyed being the bad guy in playacting games, but it'd put him that much closer to understanding himself. Barnaby liked to wear tight clothing because it felt nice, when it was hard to move. He liked to hook his feet on his chair legs because it made it harder to close his legs.   
  
He hadn't thought about _why_ he did these things for a long time. The weird, warm feeling that would gather in his belly when he watched a movie or a HeroTV reruns where someone got tied up, he didn't really think too hard about how or why such a thing would make him excited, make him eager: he just knew that those were his favorite kinds of stories, and sometimes, sometimes it seemed like he was being cheated out of part of them. Like there was something more.   
  
And when he hit puberty, he figured it all out and had, from that point on, wholeheartedly embraced it, weirdness and all, because nothing did it for him quite the same way. The method didn't particularly matter, so long as the purpose was eventually achieved. He practiced alone for years, learning complicated knots, creating new ways to trap himself for extended periods of time. He plotted excuses in case anyone should ever walk in on him-- if anyone had, he'd have told them he was practicing to be sure he could escape even without his powers in _any_ situation. For that reason, early on he'd started masturbating only with all of his clothes on. It was hot, sure, but being naked would never have done, never be possible to explain away.   
  
And being naked made it a little harder to conceal, later on, what he was wearing underneath his clothes.   
  
Barnaby had had very limited experience with other people as sexual partners, and never gotten far enough to really try anything more than heavy petting, but he'd learned quickly enough that the problem with other people was, they got off so very much more easily than he did.   
  
That is to say, for some lucky people, it seemed that ropes, restriction, heavy clothes-- were unnecessary in the grand scheme of sexual foreplay. A touch, a look, the right words, and most of his partners, devastated, could come right then and there.   
  
At twenty six, he was a virgin, for all intents and purposes, but so well-versed in the ins and outs of what turned him on that he could enact entire weekends worth of scenarios when the urge to sate his libido finally hit. One particularly memorable such weekend had been spent in an oubliette he'd specially constructed for himself in the bedroom of his apartment, trapped and aching, waiting for the ice that held the key to his handcuffs to melt, drugged senseless so he couldn't activate his power and so aroused he spent some hours mindless begging a captor that did not exist for release.   
  
For Barnaby, it was no trouble to set such embarrassing memories aside as soon as they were over. Though it could be frustrating, at times, he knew he was not ruled by that sort of thing. When the act was done, no matter how good the sex had felt, he generally found himself annoyed and bored, all too eager to clean up, unbind himself, and get back to what he thought of as his real life.

Part of him hated the whole thing. Why, after all, should he go to such great lengths to achieve some kind of sexual satisfaction when other people could be similarly content with just their hand?  
  
The rest of him, based on his limited experience with other people and his considerable experience with himself, was convinced he would never be able to find someone he was attracted to who also had an interest in such pursuits. It was a minor thing, not a very important part of his life; he'd suppressed his sexual desires for most of it, so continuing to do so seemed only natural, after all. But, along with all the other minor things now haunting him, it seemed easier to latch onto his sexual desires than it did to face his own sense of aimlessness. He felt lost, even now: he'd come back to HeroTV, rejoining as Kotetsu's partner because it felt like the right thing to do, but that only exacerbated his feeling that he really didn't know what he wanted-- that he never had.   
  
It was somehow much more frustrating than he could easily explain to himself, to realize how very little control he'd had over his life up until last year. Oh, he'd said he wanted to live for himself, now, instead of the ideals of a man who'd cheated him his childhood, who'd rearranged his memories who knew how many times. When he was feeling emotionally vulnerable-- near Christmas, near his birthday, times like that-- it was difficult to imagine wanting anything at all. He still felt so wholly _alone_ in the worst way that even the slightest contact with Kotetsu seemed better than the risk of having no one close to him at all.   
  
He'd tried it for a year, and was willing to conclude now that such pursuits were simply not for him.   
  
But that left many unanswered questions unanswered; questions he had about himself, about Kotetsu, about what they were or were capable of being to each other, and his fastidious nature had not left him capable of saying nothing. Not anymore.   
  
Of course, the risk of rejection-- of _failure_ \-- had stilled his tongue for several months. He could tell, easily enough, that Kotetsu was not likely the sort to be interested in bondage, let alone the less comfortable aspects of fetishism that turned Barnaby on. And, taking a step back, was Kotetsu even interested in men? Or a relationship? Let alone Barnaby himself, whom he might have good reason to consider off-limits, since he went to such trouble to keep his work and his personal life separate?  
  
Then today had happened.   
  
It had all started with a NEXT whose power, as near as anyone could tell, was to render his victims completely mindless while he was touching them. Any way you looked at it, it was a nearly useless power, good for taking hostages, at best. In a way, Barnaby had felt sorry for the man-- such a power, he thought, would have been depressing to get used to, during that initial phase of NEXT development when it was almost impossible to control. To suddenly be unable to touch anything living, he'd thought, must have been quite terrible.   
  
Thanks to Hundred Power, he and Kotetsu had been first on the scene. Without thinking in the least, Barnaby had handily lifted the criminal away from his previous hostage, while Kotetsu ushered said hostage away to safety.   
  
He'd been surprised, when the criminal-- whose name, irritatingly, he could not now remember-- had swung around, elbowing him in the face uselessly. As it had happened, 'uselessly' had not been the correct term, and suddenly, the situation had drastically changed.   
  
Barnaby's faceplate had flipped open, and the criminal's hand had flown up, fingers gently but firmly gripping his now-exposed cheek.   
  
The world had stopped, and suddenly _his body itself_ had become a prison, claustrophobically tight, binding him so completely that he could not think or move, or do anything without being commanded to do so. The NEXT had stared into his eyes, seen that the power was working, and smiled-- such a sinister smile, though now it left Barnaby feeling uncomfortably hot in the face-- as he whispered his first command, confident in his success.   
  
"Carry me," said the man, and Barnaby fought as hard as he could, but his body moved exactly as told. "Good. Now let's get out of here."

It could have gotten much, much worse from there, had Kotetsu been a split second slower. Barnaby had been about to run from the room, cradling the man to his chest in such a way that physical contact was not broken, when Kotetsu's wire had snapped around the criminal's wrist, pulling him away and, in a stroke of brilliance, on Kotetsu's part, across the abandoned working floor and into an empty vat with a metallic clang.   
  
Barnaby's first reaction, aside from flushing head to toe in shocked, embarrassed arousal, had been to breathe in answer to this sudden freedom: _no!_  
  
If it'd been anyone else, it might not have mattered. Most of the other Heroes were just happy to have Barnaby around in a friendly, detached sort of fashion. They did not pay undue attention to him. Not Kotetsu.   
  
Kotetsu had stared at him, and without a word, dashed off to make sure their criminal stayed caught, leaving Barnaby to sort himself out alone. By the time the broadcast had ended for the day, he was still out of it.   
  
And here he was, standing just outside the showers, staring at Kotetsu, who was waiting for him with a hard look in his eyes.   
  
"You okay?" Kotetsu said, before Barnaby could even summon the presence of mind to ask (as if he didn't know) what Kotetsu was doing there.   
  
He thought about it. In the grand scheme of things, was he okay? Aside from the crushing loneliness and the occasional, stupid surges of unwise desire for his partner? "...yes," he said at last, a little surprised to find that the answer was true. "Just embarrassed, I think."  
  
Ordinarily, he thought, that would have been enough for Kotetsu. With a laugh and a slap to Barnaby's shoulder, he'd have let the whole thing slide and not pried any further.   
  
Today, he said:  
  
"Mind telling me why?"  
  
Barnaby fidgeted, feeling strangely shy, and shook his head, keeping his gaze on the floor. "No, I- I don't really think you'd want to know."  
  
For another moment, two, silence lingered between them. Kotetsu shifted his weight from one foot to the other, one hand on his hat as he pursed his lips. He seemed torn between letting Barnaby off the hook, and pushing for more information.   
  
And then, in a move Barnaby had absolutely not been expecting, reached out to take Barnaby's limp hand in one of his own, squeezing it once as if to reassure him. He blinked, looking up at Kotetsu's earnest, smiling face in a mixture of confusion and poorly concealed hope. "Hey. We're partners, right?" Kotetsu pulled him a little closer, and began leading him out to the parking lot. "You've looked pretty out of it since that guy got his hands on you. I'm worried, okay?"  
  
"It's not- that," Barnaby murmured without thinking, biting his tongue. "Damn it." So much for that perfectly valid excuse.   
  
Kotetsu blinked, looking back at him in surprise. "It's-- not?"  
  
Yanking his hand free, Barnaby crossed his arms over his chest, trying to protect himself from-- from-- he wasn't sure what. "No. I. Look, I really don't think we should talk about this. I don't want to make you uncomfortable."  
  
Brow furrowing a bit more, Kotetsu cocked his head to the side, eyeing Barnaby without seeming to understand. Thank goodness. "You never make me uncomfortable, Bunny," he said at last, and when his voice cracked just a little, Barnaby felt his heart start to race, worried that he'd done something inadvertently to hurt Kotetsu's feelings. "I- I really care about you, is all."  
  
Now they were both red. Barnaby silently wished that the parking lot weren't so well-lit, then thought better of it and hid his face in his hands. "Um."  
  
"S-sorry. I know you don't--" Kotetsu's voice got smaller, as he looked away, almost- wistful? "I know you don't feel the same way about me," he said, as if it were very difficult to get the words out but he was determined to try. For his part, Barnaby stood dumbstruck. "And I mean, I'm totally, one hundred-percent comfortable with that, you know, I just-- days like today, I kind of worry, you know?"

In possibly the least cool moment of his life since he'd been a gangly, awkward teen, Barnaby blurted out before Kotetsu could continue, "What do you mean, I don't feel the same way about you?"

Kotetsu opened his mouth, closed it, and said, "Huh?"

"Did I stutter?" Pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, suddenly irritated, Barnaby put his hands on his hips and scowled, trying to ignore how hot his face felt. "You're saying you-- feel-- something for me? ...r-" He licked his lips, struggling with the fear of rejection. "Romantically? Or..."

One or both of them audibly gulped.

"S-sexually?"

Had it not been for someone downstairs driving their car up into the parking structure, Barnaby was quite sure that it would have been possible to hear a pin drop in the silence that was stretching between them. As it was, the noise jarred him enough to realize that parking structures as a rule tended to echo and, thus, be terrible places for romantic confessions.

That didn't seem to have percolated through Kotetsu's brain, though, because his answer was a red-faced, shy nod:

"...yeah, Bunny, I do. Um. Both of those. Yeah."


	2. Chapter 2

This was not really what Barnaby had expected to hear, so he was completely unable to stop his brows from rising in shock, his mouth from dropping out soundlessly, his face from going pale. He felt kind of- dizzy.  
  
"Bunny?" Kotetsu took a nervous step forward, then slid back, hands out with the desire to touch, to support, to comfort. Part of Barnaby wished he would just do it, would have enjoyed the opportunity to lean into that simple reassurance that Kotetsu was sincere and not have to worry about anything. "Ah, shit."  
  
"Just hold me for a moment," he said quickly, before Kotetsu could get defensive and walk away. Before Kotetsu could get the wrong idea. "I didn't think-" Shaking his head, Barnaby sighed through his nose, annoyed with himself and his libido's sudden resurgence. It seemed safe to surmise he'd not been this turned on since he'd been a teenager.  
  
With a worried look, Kotetsu did exactly as he'd asked, barely touching Barnaby's shoulders and cautiously keeping his distance simultaneous to fulfilling the request. That only served to worsen Barnaby's frustration.  
  
He snarled, "If you're just saying that and don't mean it, then don't hold me, but make up your damned mind!"  
  
Kotetsu flinched, and then, with a slow, exaggerated swallow, seemed to come to a decision. He stepped behind Barnaby, enfolding him in his arms, and held on tight. Not tight enough, but tighter than before, and blessedly close, and Barnaby's skin began to tingle.  
  
Feeling shaky, he cleared his throat. "...K-kotetsu, I- how can you _be_ this way?"  
  
"What way?" Kotetsu asked plaintively, his chin not quite reaching over Barnaby's shoulder. Being slightly taller had its disadvantages.  
  
"I came back to HeroTV just for you." It was somehow really demeaning to have to say that much aloud, but he told himself it was for the better. To leave it unspoken and trust to Kotetsu understanding when the man was so incurably oblivious only invited danger. "Of course I feel- feel strongly about you."  
  
"Yeah," Kotetsu hedged, and Barnaby could sense the frown on his face. "But...I don't know, I just sort of figured you only wanted me as a friend."  
  
With a growl, Barnaby leaned back a bit more into Kotetsu's warm presence at his back. "You assumed wrong."  
  
To his surprise, Kotetsu chuckled at that, leaning in and running the hot wet line of his tongue along the shell of Barnaby's ear. He shivered, a startled moan welling up in his throat. "I guess I did, huh?" Kotetsu's voice radiated the smile that Barnaby could sense, more than see, and his hands slowly guided Barnaby forward to his car. Going along quite willingly, Barnaby gave Kotetsu an appraising look when they'd both sat down, and fidgeted, lacing his fingers together in his lap.  
  
"So."  
  
"So."  
  
Neither of them moved, and Kotetsu slipped his car key into the ignition but didn't turn it just yet. "So," Barnaby said again, some of his desire ebbing away enough to let him think about what they were doing, or what they hadn't yet actually explicitly agreed they were going to do. "What do we want to do about this?"  
  
"About what?" Kotetsu answered weakly, evidently just as concerned that they had no idea what boundaries they were setting, or whether this would prove to be a terrible mistake.  
  
"About wanting to fuck each other," Barnaby snapped, turning his face away in a futile attempt to pretend he wasn't blushing.  
  
What he was expecting would have been a difficult thing to explain. All he could safely say was that he had not numbered 'Kotetsu starting to laugh' on his list of possibilities. "Wow, that'd be kind of quick, wouldn't it?"  
  
"Would it?" He answered, feeling weary all over again, weary and confused and disappointed and achingly hungry for some kind of sexual satisfaction that somehow seemed even further from his grasp now than it had before. "I don't know," he went on, speaking to his hands because Barnaby sincerely doubted he wanted to see the pitying look on Kotetsu's face right now. "The relationships I pursued in the past- were more or less entirely sexual, and didn't get very far."

They sat in silence, Kotetsu with his hands on the wheel and Barnaby, after a moment, leaning forward to open the glove compartment, fiddling with and reorganizing the papers and pens and weird little tools kept there.  
  
Eventually, Kotetsu ventured meekly,  
  
"So- you're a virgin? Basically?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They nodded to themselves, Barnaby frowning at a particular pen that had evidently been snapped in half at some point by the poorly arranged papers. Fortunately, it also appeared to have been bone dry of ink at the time.  
  
"Uh. Do you even." Kotetsu scratched his nose and laughed uneasily. "Do you know what you-- like? I mean, I don't want to disappoint you but it's pretty hard to please someone sexually if they're not really sure what's...good, you know?"  
  
Barnaby scoffed, trying to cover the fresh wave of excited hope that was soaring through his mind. If Kotetsu was asking, shouldn't that mean- it had to mean that he, too- "Oh, please. I'm fully acquainted with my personal tastes."  
  
Chewing on his lower lip, Kotestu nodded again, resettling both hands on the steering wheel. Absently noting that he was white-knuckled, Barnaby risked glancing over at him.  
  
Their eyes met, and Kotetsu hastily looked away.  
  
"--okay. Okay. Then-- what-- _do_ you like?"  
  
Ordinarily, Barnaby might have wondered why Kotetsu sounded so panicky. As it was, he was panicking himself. He abruptly shut the glove compartment. "--I--"  
  
Kotetsu nodded, trying to look encouraging. It seemed strange that the one of them who'd by definition already been in a sexually explicit relationship should be so uneasy about them, but Barnaby rationalized that Kotetsu had been married to a woman, not a man, and probably didn't know what to do about his feelings for Barnaby at all. Probably.  
  
He leaned back in the passenger's seat, too embarrassed to more than murmur, and eyed the seat-belt. Damn it. Even that would seem less than innocuous with this confession, wouldn't it? "I like bondage. That sort of thing."  
  
For a long time, neither of them said anything. Kotetsu shifted uncomfortably in his chair, started the car, and then idled, not even shifting into reverse. He looked a little blank, and Barnaby finally lost his patience when it'd been three minutes and nothing said between them.  
  
"I'm sorry. You really don't have to pretend you're interested for my sake. It wouldn't be the first time-"  
  
Kotetsu laughed, and shook his head.  
  
Barnaby frowned. "No?"  
  
"No, just- um, do you like tying up or _being_ tied up?"  
  
It seemed there was no way to leave Kotetsu's car that wouldn't give the answer away, and somehow, remaining in the seat unperturbed struck him as the method that would cost him the least pride. "Being tied up."  
  
Catching his breath in a hiss, Kotetsu eyed Barnaby now, looking thoughtful, almost-- predatory, in a way that made the whole conversation seem a lot more worth it. Barnaby hesitantly pulled on his seatbelt, fastening it tight subconsciously and ducking his head when Kotetsu grinned, seeming to get the idea. "I guess I don't understand why you would, but- that sounds- like it would look pretty sexy," he drawled, leaning over and, with his right hand, gently thumbing Barnaby's left nipple through his t-shirt.  
  
Barnaby clenched his hands into fists, looking at Kotetsu accusingly and finding only a smug grin for his trouble. "Stop that."  
  
Looking a little concerned, Kotetsu pulled back, putting both hands on the wheel and finally shifting into reverse. He kept himself busy with pulling out of the parking lot, driving slowly and probably more carefully than he really needed to. "Sorry," he said, sounding considerably more cowed than Barnaby had expected. "I'm pretty rusty. Antonio and I haven't fooled around since I married Tomoe, so--"  
  
" _Antonio_?"

"Yeah!" Kotetsu grinned brightly. "I guess you wouldn't know. Tomoe actually was pretty cool with him and I-- uh-- foolin' around, as long as--" he stopped, wide-eyed. "I have no idea where I'm driving us, where are we going?"  
  
Without hesitation, Barnaby answered sharply, "My apartment." At Kotetsu's wry look, he added, "I doubt we could both fit in your bed, and you're unlikely to have anything on hand to tie me up with, aren't you?"  
  
Privately, he hoped Kotetsu would prove him wrong, but judging from the goofy grin he got for his troubles, this was not so. Kotetsu slid his right hand out again, teasing Barnaby's nipples as he effortlessly guided them out of the parking lot and into traffic, saying, "Your place it is, then!" while Barnaby made a highly undignified sound and slapped at the old man's curious fingers. "Ow! Relax, would you?"  
  
"Stop tickling me, then," Barnaby hissed softly.  
  
"I'm not. I'm touching your nipples. Doesn't being touched there turn you on?"  
  
He tried to ignore Kotetsu's puzzled look, debating the merit of answering truthfully. He decided it'd be best to be honest, because if he wasn't, there was absolutely no way they could ever work this out. As it stood, he still worried there was a high chance that Kotetsu would be frightened away, no matter how romantic or sexual his interest, once he knew the extent of his partner's perversion. "...it does," he admitted at length, digging his thumb into his knee to keep himself focused. "I just- the kind of touch I use on myself isn't like that. Clothespins, and hot wax, that sort of thing. If you're going to touch me there," he said, looking up to convey that he was serious, "I'd really rather you pinch me."  
  
At first, he thought Kotetsu would say no, but then that questing hand return, fingers gently sliding over his skin through his shirt until they found the slightly raised flesh of his nipple. Once Kotetsu had found it, he rolled the skin between thumb and forefinger, gathering tight, and pinched very slowly, cautiously increasing the pressure until it stung, very lightly, and Barnaby's whole body came to attention, intrigued.  
  
He made no sound, having never had someone to make sounds _for_ , but it didn't seem to deter Kotetsu as much as he'd have feared. They drove the rest of the way to Barnaby's apartment in silence, Kotetsu's fingers busy on Barnaby's nipples, stroking a path down his belly to grip the outline of his penis through his pants until, finally, they arrived and Barnaby realized that he was actually quite hard and making more noise than he'd thought- soft, surprised moans that filled the whole of Kotetsu's car with a feeling of heat, of interest.  
  
When they'd parked, Kotetsu finally removed his hand, watching Barnaby closely as if trying to study him, to understand him. At length, he reached out to brush some of Barnaby's hair from his eyes, and seemed to come to a decision.  
  
His smile was genuine, even if it was a little lacking in confidence, given this new, unexplored territory they were on. "Let's go upstairs."  
  
Barnaby nodded, and stepped out of the car, trying to compose himself. "Yes."  
  
They made it all the way to the elevator before he realized he had yet to ask what Kotetsu liked, and the ride became interminable when, at the last second, they were joined by a fellow tenant riding all the way to the fifty-eight floor who stood obliviously between them, preventing Barnaby from daring to ask.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as they were on his floor and outside _his_ door, Barnaby found himself completely at a loss for words. He mechanically set about the business of letting them in, locking the door behind them and standing there, back against its cool surface, lost. Kotetsu had stepped out into the apartment and seemed to be looking about it with renewed interest. He glanced back and, seeing Barnaby still lingering by the door, made a soft, gentle sound, stepping closer.  
  
"Hey, we really don't have to do this right away. Like I said, it's kind of-- fast, you know? To get right to--"  
  
Barnaby's hand shot out and yanked on Kotetsu's tie, and he brought their lips almost close enough to kiss. "I want to," he hissed, voice raspy and tight with his own desire. "I want to, so unless _you_ don't want to, stop saying that."  
  
Coughing illustratively, Kotetsu pulled himself free and, with a wince, undid his tie completely, letting it hang about his shoulders and removing the danger of Barnaby doing the same thing twice. "All right," he said, sounding less reassured than Barnaby would have hoped. "All right, okay. I get it. You're serious."  
  
"But you're not," Barnaby supplied, feeling a pang of guilt at Kotetsu's change in attitude and evident caution.  
  
"Well- yeah! And no!" Throwing up his hands, Kotetsu groaned and dug his fingers into his hair. "I don't know! It's not even just that you want to go from- from 'nothing' to 'sex', it's this whole bondage thing, too."  
  
He'd suspected this might be the outcome, but it didn't stop Barnaby from feeling thoroughly chagrined and more than a little lonely. He tried to smile and wave it off. "Oh. Well. If it bothers you that much, my fetishes can just lay by the wayside. It's no trouble."  
  
Kotetsu grumbled. "D'you even know what a 'fetish' is? 'cause I don't think you do."  
  
"A fetish," he stalked over to jab a finger into Kotetsu's chest, glaring down at him. "is a sexual deviation that is required for the person experiencing it to be able to reach orgasm. Yes. I know what a fetish is."  
  
"-r-really?"  
  
He didn't quite register Kotetsu's thunderstruck expression, because suddenly Kotetsu's hands were gripping both of his arms just above the elbow, and then the surprise slipped away into pensive curiosity as Kotetsu experimentally squeezed. Barnaby felt himself instantly relaxing into that sense of stability, and his scowl fading away.  
  
As if they were trying to crawl up into his hairline, Kotetsu's eyebrows rose comically high. "Wow, you really mean it, don't you?" When Barnaby didn't immediately respond, Kotetsu tentatively pushed Barnaby's arms in closer to his body, and a complacent moan slipped out of Barnaby's mouth quite before he knew what he was doing.  
  
They both swallowed, hard.  
  
Kotetsu said, softly, pulling Barnaby close so he could rest his lips against the line of Barnaby's jaw, "I don't know anything about how to tie people up, Bunny. It's not gonna ruin it for you if you have to tell me how to do it, right?"  
  
The illusion, however brief and perfect it had been, of Kotetsu taking control was broken by that question, and Barnaby sighed, more agitated than he had been before but not struggling- not yet. "...yes. It will."  
  
That earned him a frown, and Kotetsu let him go entirely. "Then we're gonna need to figure _something_ out, 'cause I'm not going to hurt you or anything like that just to try to guess what you like." Crossing his arms petulantly over his chest, Kotetsu began striding towards Barnaby's bedroom. "You probably shouldn't even ask me to do this for you. There's gotta be better, more experienced guys out there-- or girls--"  
  
"None of them is you," Barnaby said in a rush, following Kotetsu with a doggedness that surprised himself. What did he think he had to hide? His bedroom was as depressingly bare as the rest of his apartment. Maybe the fact that that would probably make Kotetsu feel unhappy or guilty was the reason he wasn't entirely comfortable with sharing it. "It's just-"  
  
"Yeah?" Kotetsu was fumbling in the dark for the light switch, and bumped into Barnaby's bedside table before his fingers caught it. "Ah, crap. Sorry."

The lights came on, and Barnaby actually winced at how barren and gray the room looked under the fluorescent bulbs. Kotetsu mirrored him, shaking his head.  
  
"So- you said you have some- stuff to do this with? What am I working with?" Kotetsu brightened. "Handcuffs? Because I'm pretty sure I can't screw up handcuffs."  
  
In spite of himself, Barnaby smiled, shaking his head and crossing the room to his tall black dresser, pulling open the middle drawer. Trying to act natural, as if he was absolutely not embarrassed to admit how much he had on hand expressly for this purpose, he began sorting through the drawer, pulling out lengths of rope, gags, sets of handcuffs with keys, and spreader bars, tossing what little he thought Kotetsu might actually be comfortable with using to the floor behind him.  
  
When he'd amassed a pile, he turned back to find his partner staring at the assorted equipment, looking a little overwhelmed but not nearly as terrified as Barnaby had feared. "Wow, uh, I guess you really do need it to--"  
  
Shutting the drawer, Barnaby pulled open another and began sorting through various chastity belts and other, explicitly sexual toys he'd collected over the years. He hesitated when Kotetsu made a soft choking sound.  
  
"-have you even _tried_ getting off, you know-- without this stuff?" Kotetsu asked weakly, sounding very much like he was out of his depth.  
  
Barnaby paused, looking up again. "As I've said, if you're not comfortable with this..."  
  
"I don't even know exactly what 'this' _is_ ," Kotetsu retorted, a little snide in his desperation. He ran a hand through his hair, then gestured wildly, palm open, at the cluttered pile of restraints on the floor. "Are you- what are you even expecting me to do with this stuff? I don't even know what you look like n-naked, and- and I'm pretty sure you might know what I do because I actually _take_ showers at the gym and anyway, I- I don't even know what it is you want!" The ramblingly nervous diatribe trailed off into a wince, and Kotetsu took a deep breath, steeling himself. His hangdog expression made Barnaby realize that, in answer to this simple honesty, Barnaby was glaring at Kotetsu as if this were all being done on purpose.  
  
He tried to ease up, a little.  
  
"...if you really feel the way I do about you, and you want to do this, that's okay, but I n-need to know you're not just- you know- that this isn't just a one-night thing, okay?" Kotetsu doffed his cap, and wrung it between his hands. "Okay?" he said again, a little fainter, looking miserable.  
  
Barnaby sighed, leaning back against the dresser and shucking his jacket, which had been hanging open and only making him overwarm for a while, anyway. "Okay."  
  
And, slowly, he tried to gather his thoughts into something cohesive, something useful, that could express what he wanted from Kotetsu without feeling like he was handing over the rulebook.  
  
"I- I've always wanted someone to- catch me," he began, fiddling with a chastity belt in both hands. "Most of my- fantasies, and things- most of the time, in the beginning I struggle and want to escape. But the point is," his voice wavered, and Barnaby covered his eyes with one hand, fully aware that he was blushing bright red. "The point is, I can't get away. I'm just- helpless. And then- in my- fantasies, that person, whoever it is- breaks my will to resist them and trains me to-"  
  
He lurched to a halt, his tongue feeling thick, and Kotetsu, still wringing his hat between his hands, made a curious sound. "To what?" he asked innocently, and Barnaby couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"To be theirs. To- belong to someone. Not all the time," he added hastily. "Just to know that when I'm with them, they have the control and I don't have to be in charge, anymore. And because they're good to me," this was not as hard to say aloud as he'd feared, but it still felt stupid and cheesy. "You know, I don't want to fight back. It's- It's stupid. It's rape fantasy, I know. But- that's what I want."

"Uh," Kotetsu laughed nervously. "I might not be able to do that."  
  
Restraining the urge to answer 'that's what I was expecting', Barnaby instead told himself to remain calm, and lowered his hand from his face. "Why not?" From here, Kotetsu looked sheepish, as if he'd somehow done something wrong. Barnaby sighed. "Well, what sort of things did you do with your wife? Or Antonio, I guess, if that's, ah, off-limits."  
  
Shrugging, looking very much like he felt out of place standing in a room with so much rope and handcuffs and all the rest, Kotetsu stuffed his hat into the pocket of his waistcoat and took a seat on Barnaby's sprawling bed, staring at his feet. In a very soft voice that Barnaby almost couldn't hear without stepping closer, he said, "I'd touch 'em and stuff. Sometimes when we were having a really good time, I'd whisper stuff in their ears, you know. _I love you_ and _you're so beautiful_. That kind of stuff." He looked up, evidently troubled by his own lack of experience. "I've never done more than a blow-job for a guy before. Or like a hand-job. And uh, I gotta be honest with you, I'm not really- very creative. In the bedroom."  
  
Barnaby returned the shrug, nursing a sense of guilt for even bringing all this up. He tossed the chastity back into the drawer for it, and shut both the drawer and the doors of the dresser. "I see."  
  
"I'll be happy to give this bondage thing a try, Bunny," Kotetsu said gently. "I just don't want to hurt you. I would never, ever do that. You know that, right?"  
  
Smiling humorlessly, Barnaby nodded. "Right."  
  
"Right," Kotetsu sighed, standing from the bed and moving over to the pile of restraints. He crouched beside it, fishing through for things he could use. "Okay. So, uh. I guess I'll try this rope, huh?" He stood, pulling up a coil of red silk rope and glancing Barnaby's way hopefully.  
  
Nodding again, Barnaby waited for Kotetsu to take the lead, while Kotetsu fiddled with the rope a bit, trying to get an idea of how best to use it.  
  
When nothing was said and Kotetsu made no moves, Barnaby sighed, stepping away from his dresser and standing beside Kotetsu, intruding in his personal space. "So?"  
  
"So?"  
  
"Are you going to tie me up or not?"  
  
"Oh, yeah! Uh. If you get naked, I guess I can start? Just on the bed over there." A little perturbed by this somewhat lackluster interest, Barnaby lingered, then decided to give it a shot. He went to the bed, drawing his t-shirt slowly up over his head and savoring Kotetsu's smoldering stare when he unbuckled his belt. Slowly, he pushed down his pants, bending to unlace his boots and step out of both at once. With only his briefs left on, he sent Kotetsu a questioning look and was met with a slight nod that might almost have been an accident.  
  
He decided not to assume that it had been, and stripped off his briefs as well, stepping away from them and sitting back down on the bed, legs crossed and hands folded together on his knee. The excitement that he'd been losing, before, built a little as he waited for Kotetsu to approach, imagining how he would be forced to expose himself when Kotetsu pried his knees apart and spread them.  
  
Instead, Kotetsu approached him almost shyly, slowly wrapping the rope in loose, untied loops about his wrists. The smoldering intensity in his eyes was still there, but he treated Barnaby so delicately that his touch was barely possible to feel. "Oh, uh. Hold those up," Kotetsu added, and Barnaby did as told, even if part of him was disappointed that there was no in-between from 'willfully struggling' to 'submissively obeying' being enacted here. Alone, he could easily have imagined a scenario, but with two people who wanted different things, maybe such scenarios would have to just rest somewhere in his mind, forgotten for the sake of the act itself.

He frowned, as Kotetsu gently lowered his wrists, now looped in a bow that would give at the slightest struggle. With a look of deep concentration, Kotetsu knelt and lightly looped the rope first about one of Barnaby's ankles, then the other, bringing the last of the length of the rope up to join it with the too-loose bow.  
  
When Kotetsu actually had the nerve to step back and smile as if he were going to leave things at that, Barnaby dropped his hands into his lap, voice icy and flat with displeasure. " _What are you doing._ "  
  
"Uh- tying you up?" Kotetsu shrugged, looking away with a mildly off-put expression. Neither of them seemed to be as 'in the mood' as they might've been before, though it was harder, Barnaby thought, to tell with Kotetsu fully clothed.  
  
"This? I could remove this without even trying," Barnaby muttered, glaring down at the ropes on his wrists as if they could be blamed for their currently ineffective position.  
  
"I thought the point was just for it to look a certain way," Kotetsu answered thoughtfully, giving his work a critical eye. "So I thought, for someone as cute as you, a bow is good."  
  
Disdainful, Barnaby sighed, turning his face away. "...fine." Kotetsu lingered, not seeming to want to continue until Barnaby looked back at him again, puzzled as to why he wasn't moving. "What?" he asked, confused, and Kotetsu just sat down beside him on the bed. "What is it?"  
  
"I can't do this," Kotetsu told him, sounding apologetic and very, very unhappy. "I'm not really, uh, in the mood to do something like this."  
  
Of course, this was what he'd been expecting all along, and Barnaby scowled, turning his face away to the left, pushing his right shoulder further between himself and Kotetsu. "Of course not. You never will be. I'm sorry, this was a mistake."  
  
Before he could stand, Kotetsu caught his wrist, and bodily threw him back onto the bed. For an instant, eyes flashing as he pinned Barnaby back to the sheets while Barnaby struggled to sit back up, Kotetsu seemed about to play along. He stared searchingly down into Barnaby's eyes and shook his head, pulling back and letting go. "...sorry," he muttered, scratching his chin. "I just- I like you like you are. That training stuff you talked about and all that, it'd be about changing you into something else. I don't want that."  
  
Swallowing what felt like it could easily have been a scream of frustration, Barnaby stayed where he'd been shoved back, slipping his hands free of Kotetsu's weak knots and rubbing at the bridge of his nose. "It's fine. I never really expected to- don't worry about it. Just- have a drink or something, and I'll get dressed. We can just watch a movie or something, if you're willing to stay."  
  
Kotetsu whined, and stroked Barnaby's knee worriedly. "But that's no good either, is it? It's not going to work if only one of us is happy. 'Cause I'll be miserable knowing you're not."  
  
Sighing, Barnaby slowly sat up, leaning against Kotetsu's support. "...well, how do we frame the rape fantasy so you'll actually constrict me?"  
  
"I dunno. Make it a rescue? Like earlier today, I like rescuing you." Barnaby shuddered at the mention, and Kotetsu actually noticed. "-what happened, anyway? You seemed pretty off afterwards. I was worried."

"-He-" The words did not immediately come, and Barnaby wasn't certain he knew exactly how to describe the experience. He narrowed his eyes, thinking back on it. "As soon as he touched me, everything was just-- I could still feel and think, but it didn't matter. If that makes sense? It was like he'd taken control of my suit, or something, and I couldn't shout through it or anything. My body just-- moved on its own."  
  
Shrewdly, Kotetsu ruffled Barnaby's hair, grinning. "So that's why you were blushing." When Barnaby blinked, looking at him incredulously, he went on in his defense, "'Cause he did what you're asking _me_ to do! With his power!"  
  
"Kind of," Barnaby agreed slowly, considering that. "Yeah. But I think he would have hurt me, if he'd realized what was going on. It was-" he shivered. "I guess it was kind of frightening. I knew I needed to fight him, but it felt so impossible. Part of me kind of-- wants that, I guess. That's the sort of thing I set up. I don't want to be hurt," he clarified, smiling wryly. "I know you probably think clothespins and the like do, but they really don't when I'm aroused, and not even then, until after you take them off. I want- I don't know. I want to be forced to feel so much pleasure I can't think of anything but sex. That's what I want."  
  
"Yeah, but," and Kotetsu's eyes were huge and dark with worry, this close. It made Barnaby hold his breath. "Why d'you wanna be forced? Why not just share that kind of pleasure with someone else?"  
  
For that, he had no answer. He tried to come up with one, but even the half-answers that nudged along the edges of the true one made his face feel hot and his mouth dry. Eventually, Barnaby shook his head, giving up trying to explain himself.  
  
Kotetsu bit his lip, and slowly stood, looking at the pile again with a determined expression. "Okay. I'll try it again." He turned back, a sly smile spreading over his face. "But with my rules. I'm not going to do anything for you if you don't ask for it. That's a kind of control, right? You can fight me on it if you want, but you have to be the one to ask me to do things if you really want 'em to happen."  
  
Even as his pride stung at the thought of begging Kotetsu to tie him up, Barnaby felt his own interest renewed and invigorated by the challenge. If it meant that they could find some kind of compromise, he was willing. "All right," he agreed, kicking off the rest of the red rope. "Anything else?"  
  
"Yeah. Like I said, I don't know anything about doing it with a guy except blowjobs, so- I'm gonna stick to making you give me one of those for now. Denying you pleasure is part of what makes it good for you, right?" Barnaby shuddered expansively, delighted that Kotetsu was finally picking up on what he'd meant. "Okay. Then for tonight, that's what we'll do. Maybe, um. Maybe if you're really, really good," and Kotetsu adopted an unconvincingly stern pose, "I'll let you come, too."

Even if his first inclination was to roll his eyes, Barnaby could appreciate the vulnerability that came of accepting his request, on Kotetsu's end. In all honesty, even if he fantasized about giving up control, even if he could bind and torment himself without much more than a little embarrassment that he might be walked in on (somehow), there was something a little different about the idea of actually doing this. It felt more real, just to talk about it out loud with another person. Especially with Kotetsu.  
  
Kotetsu who, despite his current indecision as he re-examined the pile of restraints Barnaby had procured, was willing to give it a shot, if Barnaby truly wanted it. And admitting that he really _did_ want it was sort of terrifying. Maybe Kotetsu was right after all, and going from 'nothing' to 'bondage' was a little too quick a transition.  
  
The thought of backing out now was intolerable, though. Barnaby took a steadying breath and sat up on the bed, peering over as Kotetsu crouched down and retrieved a pair of handcuffs and one of the spreader bars from the morass, fiddling with the ties at the edges of the spreader bar before he seemed to come to the conclusion that it would be satisfactory. "Here we go," he said, with a small smile, and pointed to the floor before his feet. "Come here."  
  
Swallowing thickly, Barnaby slowly rose from the bed, curiously intrigued by the absent-minded note of confidence that had entered Kotetsu's voice. Whether he meant it or not, that simple command had been the most assertive contribution he'd made since he'd grabbed Barnaby out in the living room and squeezed. Barnaby kept his head bowed, and offered his wrists to Kotetsu to do with as he would.  
  
No word, not even a glance between them: Kotetsu gently ran his fingertips along the inside of Barnaby's left wrist, and snapped the first cuff home. Using this, he smiled teasingly and circled Barnaby, pulling his arm around behind his back. Every motion was cautious and slow, and even if he wanted, perversely, something a little more sharp, a little more sudden, the parts of Barnaby that had nothing to do with his sexual perversions were deeply relieved that Kotetsu had decided to take things one step at a time.  
  
He didn't even realize how quickly he was breathing until, as Kotetsu closed the second cuff, binding Barnaby's wrists behind his back, Kotetsu brushed his lips over Barnaby's shoulder. "Relax," Kotetsu whispered, "I've got you."  
  
With a shudder that started in his knees and ran all the way down his fingertips, Barnaby did as he was told, letting his head fall forward a little as he focused on keeping his breathing even and steady. He could feel his heartbeat in his arms. But it was going to be okay, because Kotetsu had control and Barnaby didn't have to think anymore.  
  
It was starting to get cold, being naked in his room like this.  
  
Kotetsu took hold of Barnaby's right arm, and coaxed him back to his feet. They walked back to the bed and Kotetsu had Barnaby crawl up onto it and kneel. The position was intrinsically vulnerable, baring his back to inspection, leaving him unable to see Kotetsu who stood examining him there. Barnaby opened his mouth to ask a question and paused. All thought of words had flittered from his mind the moment he thought to speak, as if he had not been given reason to act and had no need to contribute. No, Kotetsu had him. Instead, he waited in silence as Kotetsu nudged his legs apart and, one at a time, bound Barnaby's knees to the edges of the spreader bar, forcing him to keep that posture.  
  
A hand slid along Barnaby's back, tracing smooth, alluring lines from shoulder-blade to shoulder-blade, and Barnaby moaned. "Doing okay so far?" Kotetsu asked, concern darkening his voice to a smoky rumble.

Not trusting his own voice to do anything but break and worry Kotetsu further, Barnaby simply nodded.  
  
Kotetsu seemed to take that at face value, continuing amiably, keeping his tone light and gentle. "I'm gonna take off your glasses, now, if that's okay."  
  
"You don't have to ask if it's okay." He tried not to sound annoyed, but in a way he was relieved Kotetsu was asking and not telling. Something about this felt so different than it had when he'd done it to himself. What, he wasn't sure. "You can just do it. Take what you want. That's-" He paused, as Kotetsu's fingers closed around the rims of his glasses, a thumb brushing his ear as they pulled his entire field of vision away. He blinked owlishly at the change, but the world stayed blurry, as it tended to do when he was without glasses or contact lens. "--that's fine with me," he finished, sounding a lot less confident than he'd meant to sound.  
  
"You can't see anything without these," Kotetsu answered gamely. There was a soft 'click' nearby that brought to mind the sound of a glass being set down on a coaster; Barnaby wondered whether Kotetsu had put his glasses on the bedside table or elsewhere. "Would you rather I left 'em on?"  
  
"I don't _mind._ " And if his voice was a desperate hiss, his body lit with _get this over with already_ , Barnaby tried not to really notice. The longer Kotetsu coddled him like this, the more the tension seeped from excitement to a weird terror that Barnaby didn't understand. He muttered petulantly, "I want you to decide without me."  
  
Laughing, Kotetsu put a warm hand between Barnaby's shoulder-blades and pushed him forward. A rustling below told him Kotetsu's other hand was occupied with shuffling and reorganizing the bed beneath him, and when he fell with the pressure, he found himself supported by his pillows, all gathered close under his stomach to keep him about where he might've been if he could crawl on hands and knees.  
  
It was disconcerting, in a way, not to know what Kotetsu was planning to do. But it wasn't bad.  
  
"You just want me to do all the work," Kotetsu growled affectionately, and the warmth on Barnaby's back disappeared. Footsteps padded around the edge of the bed, and then everything shook as Kotetsu crawled up to join him, a blur of green and black and white as he situated himself kneeling right in front of Barnaby. Still fully dressed, Kotetsu leaned forward, balancing on his knees, and pulled Barnaby's head up a bit, pressing the line of his erection to Barnaby's lips through the snug fabric of his slacks. "I'll tell you how to do this, 'cause I get the impression you never have before," Kotetsu purred, even as Barnaby ran his tongue over the heat he could sense pressing into his face, heedless of the fabric blocking his way.  
  
It was worth it for the exaggerated sigh that answered his efforts, the slight shiver of the hands combing through his hair. He felt a tingle start somewhere in the vicinity of his knees, excitement and pride at being able to make Kotetsu feel good.  
  
"So, to start," Kotetsu whispered, reaching up to unbutton his pants and tugging down the fly. "Just lick the tip for a while."  
  
"Just the tip?" Barnaby echoed, wondering what Kotetsu could be thinking. "But it's more sensitive--"  
  
"Hah!" Squeezing Barnaby's shoulder, Kotetsu grinned. "That's the point. It won't feel good if you don't go straight for the gold." He eased the length of his already half-hard cock from his boxers, moaning subconsciously. Trapped as Barnaby was, off-balance and leaning into the pillows Kotetsu had gathered beneath Barnaby's chest and stomach to support him, that moan was almost cruel to have to hear. Barnaby bit the inside of his cheek lightly, shifting his hips in discomfort as his own erection twitched against the pillows in sympathy. "Just the tip for now. Suck on it."  
  
This was not the kind of control Barnaby had expected, and yet there was a certain degree of helplessness to the experience that he would never have been able to accomplish on his own. He had no way of stopping Kotetsu from pounding those hips furiously while Barnaby was sucking on him, and though Kotetsu had showed a decided lack of talent when it came to ropes, he seemed to be just fine at chains and spreader bars.

Thought stopped, for a moment, as the tip of Kotetsu's cock hit Barnaby's teeth and pressed insistently against them. Almost shyly, he opened his mouth and pressed his tongue against the slit at the tip, suckling hard and fast and feeling his whole face get hot when Kotetsu sucked in a sharp breath to answer him, gripping his shoulders so tightly he felt fingernails digging into his skin.  
  
"Ah," Kotetsu gasped, shaking as Barnaby experimentally swirled his tongue around the whole of the head, and pulled back, just enough to drag his teeth lightly over that so-sensitive skin. It tasted salty and musky, a little like sweat but mostly that vague non-taste that was skin. Whatever Kotetsu wanted out of this, Barnaby wasn't sure, but he wanted, suddenly and intensely, to have Kotetsu all the way down his throat and flushed hot and red at the idea.  
  
Above him, Kotetsu was practically screaming, he moaned so loud. No more words, no more commands: when Barnaby pushed his head forward, sucking Kotetsu down as far as he could go, for a moment he thought he might just come right there, gagging on warmth and stiff flesh and Kotetsu's body jerked, as if he'd thrown his head back and:  
  
"STOP!"  
  
Barnaby blinked, startled by the sheer strength of the hands that had shoved him back, pushing him up and off of Kotetsu's erection, which popped free of his mouth trailing a string of saliva between his lips and the head. Sorely confused, he frowned up at the blurry shape of Kotetsu above him, torn between displeasure at being interrupted and worry at the somewhat disapproving tone that Kotetsu had used. "Why?"  
  
"Stop, just-- whoa. Okay." Oddly, Kotetsu sounded breathless. "It's been a _long_ time since I had one of those, so it's a little harder to talk through than I thought. But I told you, just the head, okay?"  
  
A little guilty, but also a little excited at the prospect of maybe even being punished for his disobedience, Barnaby nodded. He couldn't help feeling a trifle reluctant. The sensation of having Kotetsu all the way down his throat had been exquisitely pleasurable. "Okay," he agreed, unable to hide his disappointment.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"It's nothing. I just-- I guess I got over enthusiastic." Shaking himself out, Barnaby tried to lean in again, and Kotetsu gently eased him down, getting back into place. They held back a moment, and then Barnaby leaned in, kissing and sucking on the head of Kotetsu's erection again, waiting for further instruction while strong hands slid up from his shoulders along his sides, positioning near his hips as Kotetsu lined up.  
  
With torturously iron self-control, Kotetsu slowly began pressing his hips forward, moving them in a small, tight circle. The smooth, unhurried nature of the motions meant that Barnaby could do nothing but let them happen, as Kotetsu gradually deepened the contact until, on the long three seconds where he was fully buried in Barnaby's mouth, his cock touched the back of Barnaby's throat, forcing Barnaby to hold his breath until Kotetsu's hips swung back again. They were both tremendously noisy and not one bit dignified about it.  
  
Kotetsu kept spouting half-formed advice about how to get him off, and Barnaby started worrying that he'd go mad, with how completely unbudging Kotetsu was in his rhythm. It was positively evil, to be so completely composed and so wantonly debauched all at the same time.  
  
Fruitlessly, Barnaby's own hips twitched now and then against the pillows that supported him, eager for some kind of relief that neither he nor Kotetsu had made possible to acquire, like this. "Use your teeth along the underside on the vein--B-Bunny, yes-- just like that," Kotetsu was saying above him. Breathing through his nose when he could breathe at all, Barnaby did his level best to push Kotetsu past his limits, mind swimming with desire at the thought of swallowing down a mouthful of Kotetsu's cum, of being unable to get it all and the sensation that would come as it dribbled down his lips.

He whimpered, puzzled and unhappy, when Kotetsu suddenly stiffened and pulled back and away, panting hard, gripping the base of his erection to keep himself in check. Though he hadn't meant to, Barnaby groaned in protest. His voice felt oddly subdued, raspy and thin as he complained. "Why did you do that?"  
  
Making a face that Barnaby could only kind of see, Kotetsu backed away a little further, still gripping the base of his erection tightly, eyes squeezed shut in concentration. Still out of breath, Kotetsu shuddered. When he finally spoke, it was in a voice not much better off than Barnaby's. "I- I was gonna- I didn't want to choke you or anything," he whispered shyly, and Barnaby bit his tongue so he wouldn't say something that would upset Kotetsu. They really were much more different than he'd guessed. It was a little depressing, in a way. "Besides, I- I'd rather feel like that with you inside me."  
  
Mind skipping a few beats, Barnaby blinked, shaking his head and squinting at Kotetsu dubiously. " _What_?"  
  
"Is that bad?" Kotetsu worried, and the very idea was so ridiculously Barnaby couldn't help wanting to demand to know what the hell was wrong with Kotetsu that he had to ask such a foolish question.  
  
Since that would have accomplished very little, Barnaby suppressed the desire, his hips pressed hard against the pillows on which he'd been braced. He couldn't quite lever himself back from this position, but Kotetsu seemed to have something in mind as he crawled out of the bed, circling around to Barnaby's back. "I just thought-- you said you'd only ever done blowjobs and handjobs before, so I didn't think--"  
  
With a soft laugh, as he unlocked one of the cuffs binding Barnaby's wrists and helped him to sit back and flip over so he was laying on his back, now, legs still spread. In no time at all, Kotetsu refastened the cuffs, binding Barnaby's wrists above his head through the bar of the bedframe. This close, he could actually see Kotetsu's face clearly, and Kotetsu lingered, watching Barnaby's eyes, his lips near enough almost to kiss. "I've only given blowjobs, yeah. With Antonio, I- I never really took a lot of interest in being on the other side of things. I like- I like having a guy fill me up, you know? It's like- what makes it different from being with Tomoe."  
  
"But I--" Struggling subconsciously, Barnaby was distracted by the sound of the chains about his wrists clanking. The silence between them was short lived, and punctuated by Kotetsu's hand taking Barnaby's chin, holding it gently but firmly as he smiled.  
  
Kotetsu had such a disarming smile. Like this, Barnaby was starting to find it difficult to breathe. "This is how I like to take control. Just relax and enjoy it. I promise, it'll feel really good." And without waiting a second longer, he crawled off of the bed, making slow work of stripping out of his clothes, keeping just close enough to Barnaby's line of sight that his figure was clear while Barnaby watched him, enraptured.  
  
Every smooth line of muscle as it was revealed drove Barnaby's desire to a higher pitch, until he was shaking just thinking about having that body close to his again, warm and slick with sweat, dominating him, wringing orgasm from him while he lay here, hungry for more. Kotetsu stepped away, rummaging through Barnaby's dresser until he came away with a bottle whose cap snapped in a familiar fashion. Barnaby was a little impressed that Kotetsu had found the lube.  
  
When the bed swayed again with Kotetsu's return, Barnaby licked his lips, watching closely as Kotetsu made a show of pouring out lube over his fingers, reaching back to finger himself. His face, as he traced the line of his own anus and pressed his slick fingertips into his rectum, was incredibly expressive. Watching him experience that kind of pleasure felt, in and of itself, like a near-transcendental experience. Barnaby had to close his eyes when Kotetsu jerked forward with a rough, aching moan, yet peeked again in no time at all to find that the erotic neediness of Kotetsu's expression had only intensified.

Barnaby went rigid with anticipation, watching almost in horror as Kotetsu hissed, panting hard, and slowly canted his hips back, lowering himself to meet the swollen red head of Barnaby's erection, pressing hard against it until, against all odds, it slipped through the impossibly tight ring of muscle that had barred it.  
  
Nothing in Barnaby's entire life had prepared him for this. He howled, surrendering his pride in favor of enjoying the pleasure that came of seeing Kotetsu through his half-lidded eyes, writhing in the throes of his own personal ecstasy. If Barnaby had though Kotetsu's hips skilled while he was sucking on Kotetsu's cock, he could no longer think his partner less than superhuman. Every motion was precise and perfect, Kotetsu shifting his angle of drop and rise until his knees clamped in tight against Barnaby's sides, whole body falling forward over the expanse of Barnaby's sorely neglected chest.  
  
He could feel muscle trembling around his aching erection, could sense that Kotetsu was close to losing his control. Fingers curling and uncurling in rhythm with his breath, Barnaby realized, at last, that more than anything he wanted to see Kotetsu lose that self-control, and thrust up, and up and up, doing his damnedest to fuck this restraint and timidity right out of Kotetsu.  
  
" _AHHH!_ " Kotetsu was grabbing Barnaby's shoulders again, his balance off, trapped between Barnaby's insistent and tireless hips and Barnaby's mouth, where he found himself ensnared in arduous kisses. "Oh- B-Bunny, wai--"  
  
"Stop-" Barnaby hissed, speeding his pace as best he could. "Stop holding back, damn it--"  
  
The only answer he got, aside from Kotetsu's echoing shout , was a distressed and fuzzy-headed look from strangely intense amber eyes, as Kotetsu howled 'Bunny!' and came, hot and wet, onto Barnaby's stomach. They kept writhing together, Barnaby thrusting up and Kotetsu down, right through it, Kotetsu chattering and shivering whenever a particularly pleasant nerve was struck.  
  
A wicked smile spread over Kotetsu's face and he leaned closer, bending down to bite Barnaby's throat sharply, sucking on the mark as he rocked his hips again and again, chuckling. Barnaby hadn't even realized what he was doing, as he jerked violently against the chains and up into Kotetsu, unable to quite get purchase with his knees spread apart, unable to push Kotetsu away or pull him closer. Kotetsu's hot, wet tongue scrubbed over Barnaby's Adam's apple, smooth and soft and Barnaby groaned weakly, shocked and thoroughly humiliated to hear himself starting to beg.  
  
"K-Kotetsu," his voice said, as if it were another person that had taken responsibility for his actions now and Barnaby was only a passenger, helplessly riding this surge of pleasure. "Please don't stop please don't stop _please_!"  
  
In answer, Kotetsu's teeth nipped Barnaby's right shoulder, hips crashing down against him even harder, hard enough that they both made answering, guttural sounds at the finality of that gesture. They were moving so fast Barnaby could hear the bed squeaking. His hands clenched into fists, useless, helpless above his head as he rocked up, and the world seemed to go blank and white.  
  
He felt utterly overwhelmed. " _Kotetsu,_ " Barnaby sobbed, trying to reach that level of sensory overload again, rocking up and feeling the breath get stolen right out of his lungs as Kotetsu growled, squeezing his hips hard with strong thighs and biting down on his nipple. "C-"  
  
And then Kotetsu's voice was in Barnaby's ear, his lips and tongue dancing along the shell of it, hissing, "Be good for me, I want you to feel so good, Bunny-!"  
  
"Come-" He was out of air. Barnaby gasped, eyes rolling back in his head as the feeling that had been cresting finally broke all around him, leaving him utterly powerless to resist. " _Coming!!_ "


	4. Chapter 4

For a long time, Barnaby didn't want anything at all.  
  
It was beautiful; lying there, pinned beneath Kotetsu's warm, comfortable weight, he just lay and breathed and tried to _be_ , and it was enough, it was plenty, he didn't want or need anything more. It still felt incredible inside of the sheer heat of Kotetsu's body, and in spite of himself, Barnaby felt a shaky weakness collecting over his body, enshrouding him in post-coital exhaustion. He counted the drops of sweat beading on his forehead that he could feel, and whenever Kotetsu came back up for another kiss, he yielded happily, readily, sucking Kotetsu's tongue into his mouth with a complacent, tired moan.  
  
Then Kotetsu would still again, resting his head against Barnaby's shoulder, and they would just breathe. And it was more than he'd thought it could be, without even hitting the level of the fantasies he'd spent the better part of his life crafting. More, because there was this, this part after where he still wanted more, he wanted to go again and again if Kotetsu would let him, he wanted to stay in bed forever.  
  
More, because there was the gradually painful ache of his wrists in the handcuffs, his knees pinned wide by the spreader bar. He tried to stay still as long as he could, feeling safe and happy where he lay under Kotetsu, but gradually the euphoria wore off down into something a little more manageable, and Kotetsu slowly lifted his head, brushing his nose against Barnaby's nose with a soft, bewildered laugh.  
  
"You came, right?" he asked, much more hoarse than Barnaby would have understood, breathy and sweet and somehow commanding, demanding the information. Kotetsu waited, in the way of someone who knows their question will be answered, and Barnaby answered sluggishly,  
  
"Yes."  
  
When that netted him a kiss to his cheek, and warm hands smoothing his sweaty hair from his face, Barnaby closed his eyes, flushing with embarrassment at such gentle treatment. Kotetsu moved his hips just slightly, and then froze, jerking as if he were flinching away from something. Superficially, that was all there was, but Barnaby could feel the muscles that contracted around him at that motion, and smiled drowsily, pushing up with his hips just to feel Kotetsu's body do that again. " _Hnn_ ," Kotetsu whimpered, squeezing Barnaby's shoulders and holding very still, panting. "H-hold on, a moment. Hold on. You're still hard, and I'm v-"  
  
Taken by an impish impulse, Barnaby did it again, and smirked when Kotetsu's eyes flew open, hands squeezing even tighter at his shoulders.  
  
" _ahhn_ v-ve-very s-sensitive," Kotetsu finished breathlessly. "Stop it, Bunny," he added with a very tiny frown and a stroke of his hand across Barnaby's brow. And fun as it was to see Kotetsu making faces like that, to feel him clenching so tightly (perfect) around Barnaby's still-aching erection like that-- he didn't want to resist this control, so he fell still.  
  
When Kotetsu smiled and pushed a lock of stray hair behind Barnaby's ear, the reward was worth the obedience. He flexed his fingers, wishing he could touch, surprised that he wanted to.

"So," With a subdued groan deep in his throat, Kotetsu gradually pushed himself up, lifting his body from Barnaby's with a long, slow hiss as his eyes fluttered shut. "You're tellin' me you want to go again, is that it?"

"Yes," Barnaby agreed, straining to re-establish contact and sighing when he realized he could not reach, not as he was.

Shooting Barnaby a lopsided smile, Kotetsu stepped off of the bed, stood up straight and stretched until his spine popped. He seemed to notice, belatedly, the mess and grimaced, padding away from the bed to the adjacent bathroom and returning, in short order, with a cool, wet washcloth, which he used to first cool Barnaby's brow, then wipe up the mess on Barnaby's stomach. Seemingly at a loss, he returned the washcloth to the bathroom, and then circled the bed, eyeing Barnaby thoughtfully while Barnaby watched him back, surprised by his own continued enthusiasm. "What is it you want me to do to you, exactly?"

It was a lot harder, Barnaby realized, to be forced to say what he wanted than it was to be on the other side of things, waiting for Kotetsu to guess what he wanted. As Kotetsu bent to unbind his knees from the spreader bar, Barnaby wondered if he had the temerity to speak of it so easily, as Kotetsu already had. "I- I want to be filled, too," he admitted at last, averting his eyes and willing away the fear that Kotetsu would start, out of the blue, laughing at him.

Kotetsu sucked in a sharp breath and turned away to go back to Barnaby's dresser. For a moment, he wondered at the reaction as Kotetsu sorted through Barnaby's drawers. When he turned back, though, Kotetsu's own interest was readily apparent, his penis struggling to respond to his evident approval of Barnaby's lust. In his hands, he carried one of the vibrating dildos that Barnaby had purchased earlier in the month, hoping to make his personal traps for himself more unpredictable and interesting. This particular device had a 'random' setting, and as Kotetsu smoothed lube over it, Barnaby felt his breath hitching, his muscles twitching in anticipation.

He was expecting the cool slimy touch of the dildo, so when Kotetsu's warm fingers preceded it, first one, curling into him and testing his depths, then another, scissoring and struggling to stretch him wider, Barnaby had little choice but to throw back his head and beg. It had felt good, before, but this was agony and paradise and he was being melodramatic and didn't care, because every time Kotetsu brought his two fingers together again, he swung them up, stroking a single, particularly sensitive spot. Barnaby's hips pushed subconsciously into that welcome touch, his body working to let Kotetsu open him up for more even as he struggled with a strange sense of vulnerability at this new sensation. This was so different from doing it himself. There was something terrifying about it, but that only turned him on and when Kotetsu pulled his fingers free, Barnaby whined, paradoxically worried that, despite his willingness to compromise thus far, Kotetsu had changed his mind and was going to leave.

"Shh," Kotetsu whispered, stroking Barnaby's left thigh, cautious of the scar there that still ached, sometimes, when it rained. He pushed Barnaby's leg back, baring him to the night air, and the cool, slimy, unyielding tip of the dildo pressed against Barnaby's hole. He sighed with relief as it slid in, catching, pushing, pressure building and then dropping another half-inch, another two inches in, sliding into him until it was fully buried inside of him, a pleasant, slightly cool reminder of what it could feel like to be full, a hint of what it must have been like for Kotetsu, not so long before. "Knees together," Kotetsu said cheerfully, and when Barnaby complied, Kotetsu bound them with some of the red rope before, tying a simple knot that was actually tight enough and pulling it back to secure his knees to the head of the bed, between his wrists. Like this, Barnaby could only move very slightly, and he couldn't help feeling like he was on display, with his ass proudly showing and the tip of the dildo peeking out of his hole. 

Kotetsu pushed it in deeper, once he was satisfied, and turned it on.  
  
The sensation was a welcome distraction, pleasant and very subtle, at first. Kotetsu smiled at his handiwork, and then walked up to the head of the bed, laying a strip of cloth over Barnaby's eyes that he then tied carefully behind Barnaby's head.  
  
"I'm gonna take a shower," came a cheerful promise from somewhere to his right, and Barnaby could feel Kotetsu's thumb playing with his nipple again. He started to protest the tickling, but thought better of it. "Be good while I'm gone~" Kotetsu caroled, and the soft sounds of his footsteps padded away.  
  
So he was totally alone when the setting switched to a rapid, powerful pulse that effectively ended his dazed reverie and drove him right back into the frenzy of his lust. Crooning hungrily, he curled his toes and fingers, trying to shift his hips to drive the device more directly against his prostate. He was successful, but shortly after began to realize his mistake as the pleasure quickly escalated beyond his ability to handle it. He'd never tried something precisely like this before, and having the vibration searing unerringly at that single spot of sensitive flesh was rendering him incapable of thought.  
  
Being unable to see seemed to exacerbate the sensation as well, making everything feel more strongly-- the bite of the metal cuffs into his wrists, the lingering stings of Kotetsu's marks on his neck and chest, the throbbing of his cock against his belly. He was grateful when the setting flipped automatically to a low, steady pulse and he had a moment to recuperate, to rethink what he'd done and try to come up with some method of dealing with the sensations so he could be good, as Kotetsu had asked, and avoid coming until Kotetsu returned.  
  
It was only when the setting changed again, driving a constant _high_ pressure pulse right up into his prostate that Barnaby realized there was, in fact, a pattern to the toy's random sequence: it was building to the highest setting, a rapid fire pulse that was also performed at the greatest power the toy was capable of providing. Each setting lasted about a minute, if he was right, which meant he'd be facing the maximum setting in less than eight minutes.  
  
He didn't think, when he was able to think at all, that he could make it that long.  
  
He thought he heard footsteps nearby, but the water was still running in the bathroom, someone obviously using it. Just a figment, Barnaby told himself firmly, of your imagination: but then fingers ran lightly down his trembling, bound thighs, and he gasped in shock, jerking away from the touch and into the full intensity of having the dildo jammed against his prostate. He choked on the sensation, a long, disturbingly erotic moan caught in his throat.  
  
The hand slid down, took the edge of the dildo, and began shoving it in, leaving the setting on this high, constant buzz and thrusting into him so hard and fast that he lost track of everything except pleasure. His body felt as though it were not his own, part of him trying to struggle away from the touch of the dildo, lest he be further affected. The hand was expert, though, very skilled and controlled, and in no time at all Barnaby found himself shivering uncontrollably, spending his seed in a sticky mess on his belly and gasping, groaning as his body kept struggling to stay in that state forever. His balls were tight and he was exhausted, but he was still hard and it still felt like he was just about to hit orgasm.  
  
Each thrust of the toy ripped a tiny, hungry moan from him until the sound died away entirely and he was just struggling to breathe, shaking with pleasure so complete he felt like he might pass out.  
  
He whispered weakly, "Kotetsu," but couldn't do more, taking the punishment of that continuous stimulation until his blood was roaring in his ears, sharp, animalistic moans his own protests. When at last, his unknown assailant had mercy on him, he had trouble piecing out how to say his own name, his body still shaking long after the dildo had been turned off and completely removed. Still, the shower ran, even as his unknown visitor unbound his knees, then unlocked the cuffs of the manacles that had bound him to the bed.

Too tired to do anything but lay there and take whatever was given to him, Barnaby stared without comprehension when it was Kotetsu who undid the blindfold, revealing himself to be the mysterious assailant as he smiled encouragingly down at Barnaby. "Doing okay?" he asked, lifting Barnaby's slightly-bruised wrists to his lips and kissing circles around them, as if that would make them better.

Barnaby could barely keep his eyes open, and still felt like he might hit orgasm again at any second, somehow. He blinked slowly, shakily accepting the hand up that Kotetsu offered him and, when he couldn't stand, letting Kotetsu drag him along into the bathroom and the shower.

  
He drowsed, as Kotetsu washed his sweat and semen away, gently attending to the little bruises, leaning down to lavish a kiss on the scar that marred Barnaby's left thigh. By the time Kotetsu was satisfied that they were clean, Barnaby was nearly asleep, clinging to Kotetsu whenever given the opportunity but otherwise too dazed for anything other than lying down.

Kotetsu whispered in his ear, "Hey, Bunny. Is it okay if I stay the night? We should totally have breakfast together in the morning."

Drifting as he was, Barnaby managed a small smile, and answered cheerfully, "You can stay forever, if you want."

Silence, stillness, drew him back out of his fog, and when he turned his head Kotetsu was staring at him and clearly thinking about it, thinking hard about what he wanted, and whether forever was too long or not. It made sense, Barnaby reasoned, that Kotetsu might not want something as long-lasting as a marriage. Moreover, that Kotetsu might not really have wanted much more than what they already had, making all this a rare occurrence meant to happen only a few times in an otherwise totally normal life.

He considered taking it back for a second, but Kotetsu answered before he could act too foolish.

"You're gonna regret that when I just want to watch you all blissed out all day instead of doing our jobs. 'Cause that'll probably happen a lot," Kotetsu promised, with a slight grin. Barnaby answered it wearily, settling closer, trying to absorb the events of his day. "Your wrists looked bruised," came the belated addition, concern twisting Kotetsu's voice as he threw a protective arm over Barnaby's waist.

Barnaby closed his eyes, and chuckled. "Don't worry about it."

"You sure?"

"Right now," he sighed, trying to sound cross and not quite able to manage it when he felt so bonelessly pleasant just at the moment. "The only thing that matters to me is that we both get some sleep."

It was not precisely what he'd been looking for, but he couldn't help thinking that Kotetsu hadn't done nearly as badly as he'd feared. Maybe that was the lingering euphoria talking, maybe not. At the moment Barnaby couldn't bring himself to care.

A kiss was laid against the back of his neck, and Kotestu settled against him in a more relaxed posture. The room was silent, save the sound of their breathing, even the far off clamor of Stern Bild traffic not enough to reach them, here. The last thing Barnaby registered before he drifted into the deepest sleep he'd had in years was Kotetsu's voice, fondly whispering his name. 


End file.
